


Settle For Hate

by unsettled



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-17
Updated: 2010-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth is Lenny aint a real rocknrolla, never will be. And Johnny? Johnny'll make sure that he's the one to fucking breathe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle For Hate

_Truth is Lenny aint a real rocknrolla, never will be. And Johnny? Johnny'll make sure that he's the one to fucking breathe it._

  
Breathe it.

Yeah, breathe it in and hold it, like smoke, like the taste on the back of his tongue, the one you can't really taste so much as feel, like something's crawling up your throat and dying to get out; but you can't let it.

Breathe it in, and let it out, like smoke, like the smell of sex on the sheets in the morning, full of regret, except you're Jonnny fucking Quid and you don't do regret. Maybe those pretty things that wake up and realize there's not much glamorous about you after all feel it, but you've got other things to occupy your mind.

Breathe it in and let it stagnate, let it leak into your blood, like the taste of metal and blood and gunpowder, like the sensation that curls your tongue and makes you gag, makes you want anything but this, makes you groan and whimper and beg for more.

Yeah, you're a real rock'n'rolla, and the world had better fucking watch out. Never mind that you're finding it emptier and emptier with every held breath.


End file.
